


Hauteur

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [157]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rivkin and Ziva meet and then wait what's happening now? Continuation of lackadaisical.</p><p>The most amazing Cover art by <a href="/works/12266313">Red_Pink_Dots</a>. She deserves major kudos: <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hauteur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainyDayReader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDayReader/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/6/1999 for the word [hauteur](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/10/06/hauteur).
> 
> hauteur  
> Haughty manner, spirit, or bearing; haughtiness;arrogance.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), and [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918).
> 
> This is gifted to RainyDayReader who wanted more. Hope this satisifies the desire for more. Apologies in advance for any OOC Rivkin comments/events.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Hauteur

Ziva marched into the prearranged meeting area in Rivkin’s message. She’d swiped the few passports she had with Rivkin’s photo on them and brought them with her. She couldn’t believe his audacity to demand a meeting with her. Wrapped in a cloak of hauteur, she stopped in front of his table and stared down at him. “Why are you here?”

“What kind of greeting is that? Didn’t you miss me?” Rivkin playfully sulked.

“What are you doing here? We agreed to meet in Britain.” Ziva demanded.

“Your father changed my orders. I’m here, now.” Rivkin attempted to explain.

“And just what do you intend to do, here?” Ziva questioned, suspicious as to the timing of his arrival.

“Why keep you safe, of course.” Rivkin smiled condescendingly.

“Keep me safe?” Ziva pulled back affronted. “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don’t need you here trying to protect me. Just go if that’s why you’re here.”

“Darling, don’t be that way. You know I care about you.” Rivkin capitulated.

“Yes, you do.” Ziva knew she had had Rivkin wrapped around her finger for a while. He had never realized that she was the one who seduced him and the one with all the power. 

Dropping a kiss on his cheek, she turned and left. “I must get back before they notice I’m gone. You know the combination to my apartment. Don’t get into trouble while I’m gone.” 

Ziva arrived back at NCIS headquarters at the same time Tony and Gibbs did. Cursing her luck, she greeted them with a nod as she joined them on the elevator.

Gibbs raises his eyebrow silently demanding to know where she'd been.

Tony questioned out loud. “Where have you been?”

“None of your business.” Ziva sneered.

Gibbs increased his glare on Ziva and slapped the stop elevator button.

“Fine. If you must know, a friend came into town.” Ziva sniffed haughtily, thrusting her nose into the air.

Tony started the elevator back up. He was suspicious of Ziva’s friend, but would let it go for now.

**Author's Note:**

> [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220) follows after this one. Though it's also the next in dictionary.com word of the day order.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
